imas_solo_partfandomcom-20200214-history
Yume o Nozoitara
Yume o Nozoitara is an original song that first appeared in THE IDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls: Starlight Stage. The full version of the song appears on THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER Yume o Nozoitara. The song features the top idols from the results of 8th Cinderella Girls General Election in 2019 and has additional versions. Performed By Original Full Ver. *Mio Honda (CV: Sayuri Hara) *Karen Hojo (CV: Mai Fuchigami) *Riamu Yumemi (CV: Seena Hoshiki) *Kozue Yusa (CV: Mina Nakazawa) *Yukimi Sajo (CV: Mina Nakazawa) *Fumika Sagisawa (CV: M･A･O) *Shiki Ichinose (CV: Kotomi Aihara) *Mayu Sakuma (CV: Yui Makino) *Natalia (CV: Teru Ikuta) for BEST 3 Ver. *Mio Honda (CV: Sayuri Hara) *Karen Hojo (CV: Mai Fuchigami) *Kozue Yusa (CV: Mina Nakazawa) Full Ver.= Jibun-rashiku ureshiku Yume o nozoitara Choppiri miechatta no Koko ni iru watashi-tachi ni shika Wakaranai fuan toka mo aru to omou kedo (Uh Uh) Tsumikasanete kita mono ga sukoshi mitomerareta Sorenara nantonaku wakaru desho? Sonna kanji sonna kanji Ima no watashi wa sonna kanji Suimoamaimo shikkari chakkari Shitta ki ni natte ii kanji Yume ga kanau oogesa janai mitai ne Minna ga iru nara Sou kimi mo kimi mo kimi mo zenbu Zettai inakucha dame nano yo Shikkari nigitte (gyu-gyu) Hagurenai you ni Sou dare mo dare mo dare mo zenbu Kesshite kaketara dame nano yo Soshitara watashi wa koko ni irarenai Jibun-rashiku ureshiku Yume o nozoitara Choppiri miechatta no Iranai kioku nante no wa nai kedo Wasuretai dekigoto toka mo aru ne (un un) Dore mo kore mo hitori ja dekinai daiji na mono Yuuretsuda toka, souiun janai no Sonna kanji sonna kanji Nanka satotte shimatta kanji? Retsutoukan toka zaiakukan yori Jishin ga kanjiru jishin ga kanjin Minna de warau soredake ga ichiban no Risou no miraizu Sou kimi mo kimi mo kimi mo zenbu Muchakucha shisugi mo dame nano yo Chanto tsukamatte (gyu-gyu) Korobanai you ni Sou dare mo dare mo dare mo zenbu Oitekebori wa dame nano yo Nazenara ashita o issho ni mite itai Moushibun nashi KURASHIKKU Mune no wakuwaku Choppiri afurechatta no Koi ai yori motto motto ookina mono o Wake ai tsutsu hora hora te o tsunaide Kido ai raku issho ni atsumete ikou Sonna yume ga choppiri miechatta no Sou kimi mo kimi mo kimi mo zenbu Shippai shichattatte ii no yo Nandemo hanashite fuan na koto Sou kimi mo kimi mo kimi mo zenbu Hitotsu ni naru unmei nano yo Sorenara sousa nannimo kowakunai Sou kimi mo kimi mo kimi mo zenbu Zettai inakucha dame nano yo Shikkari nigitte (gyu-gyu) Hagurenai you ni Sou dare mo dare mo dare mo zenbu Kesshite kaketara dame nano yo Soshitara watashi wa koko ni irarenai Jibun-rashiku ureshiku Yume o nozoitara Choppiri miechatta no Jibun-rashiku ureshiku Yume o miseru kara Shikkari mite ite yo Category:Cinderella Girls Category:Song Page Category:Songs featuring Mio Honda Category:Songs featuring Karen Hojo Category:Songs featuring Riamu Yumemi Category:Songs featuring Kozue Yusa Category:Songs featuring Yukimi Sajo Category:Songs featuring Shiki Ichinose Category:Songs featuring Fumika Sagisawa Category:Songs featuring Mayu Sakuma Category:Songs featuring Natalia